


Cute Barista, That Is You

by moonblair



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, No Beta read we die like men, Soft Song Mingi, prompt from tumblr, sangi - Freeform, we need more sangi, we need more soft sangi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblair/pseuds/moonblair
Summary: -"Would you like it less sugar or not?""Less sugar is okay." Mingi nods and San takes this chance, "Because your smile is sweet enough for me."-
Relationships: Choi San/Song Mingi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Cute Barista, That Is You

**Author's Note:**

> from the prompt:
> 
> "someone left a note in the suggestions box that the barista is the cutest person they've seen and I'm laughing as my coworkers discuss who it could be when you quietly admit it's about me"

Mingi stands lazily behind the counter and rests his arms on it, his eyes dancing around the not-so-empty coffee shop while his other two co-workers start their regular bickering behind him.

"Wooyoung, I told you to do the dishes, like, 10 minutes ago." Seonghwa, one of the old co-workers and also Mingi's new friend since his one month working there, says with an irritated look, one Mingi always sees him putting on.

"And I told you I will after I finish cleaning these tables." Wooyoung, Seonghwa's close friend and also Mingi's new friend, says from the table by the window. "Why don't you do it instead of just ordering me around like you own this shop?"

Mingi sees Seonghwa's face is taken aback at that and prepares himself to hear the older rant for the second time that evening. "Excuse me, Wooyoung, in case you forgot already. I'm in charge of doing the orders since I'm the only one who knows how to better than you two — Mingi, I love your drinks, I really do but you're kinda messy, not gonna lie — while _you_ do the cleaning." The older of the two pressed. Mingi just waves his hand at Seonghwa who sends an apologetic glance his way for a sec.

"And I do own this shop, so I can just kick your ass out of here whenever I want," Seonghwa adds, and Wooyoung groans because he almost forgot about that. "Hurry up, Wooyoung. We will be busier in any minute now and you know that."

"I know, I know. Just a sec! I'm not that good at cleaning more than you are, Seonghwa." Mingi hears Wooyoung's usual whine and he sees Seonghwa rolling his eyes.

"You're barely good at anything," Seonghwa mutters out loudly and Mingi holds back a chuckle. 

Wooyoung hears both of these as he returns behind the counter. "You don't get to laugh here, newbie." That's what he always calls Mingi but he doesn't mind. 

"Mingi can do whatever he wants, Wooyoung. Now go do the dishes, customers are coming in." 

Seonghwa prepares himself at the coffee machines while Wooyoung obeys, mumbling incoherent insults about the older. Mingi looks up at the door when the bell rings. There is a group of friend entering, five guys to be exact, but the four goes to an empty table while one of them proceeds to the counter. 

He stands up straight with a formal smile on his face, ready to serve the customer. "Hello, good evening. What would you like to order?"

"Hi, good evening." The customer smiles, showing dimples that Mingi silently thinks looks pretty on him, and begins to recite the orders with every little detail easily like he has memorized them before coming. Thankfully, Mingi can catch up with the long list of complicated drinks as the customer is quite the fast-talker.

"Alright, I'll bring your orders to you if you wait at your table."

"Thank you," The customer flashes yet another smile and heads to the table where his friends are waiting.

Mingi helps Seonghwa with the orders he receives while Wooyoung says suddenly as he turns off the water tap, "Hey, we haven't opened the suggestion box this month yet, right?" 

"No, not yet," Seonghwa says, preparing the green tea drink.

"Suggestion box? Can I take a look too?" Mingi asks after he's done filling five plastic cups with ice cubes and receives a warm smile from Seonghwa. "Of course. We can check it out together." Mingi smiles back. 

Wooyoung huffs behind them and complains, "Why does newbie gets to be treated nicely while I don't?"

"That's because Mingi is a good boy, unlike you, a brat." Seonghwa declares, earning a gasp from Wooyoung.

"Hey, that's rude!"

And they continue to argue, again. Mingi grins amusedly at them. He swears the two should stop their series of squabbles and just start dating already, if they aren't yet, not that Mingi knows of. He places all of the drinks on the tray before making a trip to the table of five to serve them. 

They are laughing quite loudly before Mingi comes and they quiet down when they see him. All eyes are on him, he realizes, but he doesn't bother until he's about to leave, someone calls him. "Excuse me, wait."

Mingi spins around on his heel with the tray on his thigh, and looks at the person who's the only one looking at him, the same person who ordered the drinks earlier. "Yes, how may I help you?"

"Uhm... Y-You-" The guy with the dimples stutters but Mingi waits patiently, hearing a few snorts coming out of the friends of the guy, which he pays no mind. "Actually, can I get the Wi-Fi password, please?" Mingi just smiles and nods. 

"Of course, sure." 

He tears off a paper from his notepad and scribbles the password with his pen before putting it on the table. The dimple guy — Mingi now calls him — mutters a thank you then. "Is that all?" Mingi asks again and receives a nod. With that, he leaves back to the counter, hearing a loud laugh booming behind him after he does.

Wooyoung is looking at him with a smirk when Mingi's standing again behind the counter. "Did he ask for your number, newbie?" Seonghwa smacks the younger ones after getting the suggestion box for them. "Stop calling him that, he's been here for a month."

"No, he just asked for the Wi-Fi password,"

Mingi answers nonetheless and makes his way to Seonghwa with the suggestion box, followed by Wooyoung at his side. A few folded papers are taken out and they read them one by one. They don't get any complaints of some sort, which is a relief for them.

"Hey, someone said they liked how clean the place is!" Wooyoung exclaims excitedly and Mingi peers at the note in his hand. "Look, Seonghwa! Someone just complimented me for my cleaning skills." Wooyoung waves the paper proudly in front of the older's face which he doesn't look so pleased with all, Mingi notices. 

"That's great, Wooyoung." Seonghwa doesn't seem to show any interest and Wooyoung pouts in return. The older is opening another note to read and smirks. "Hey, you two. Come take a look at this one."

Mingi shifts to look over Seonghwa's shoulder and read the words. Someone just left a note saying, _"The barista is the cutest person I've seen_ _,_ _"_ with a heart, but they didn't mention who exactly.

"Who do you think they are talking about?" Mingi asks, curious.

"There's no doubt that it's about me," Wooyoung says smugly and flips his hair.

Seonghwa snorts at this. "No, you're basically a cleaner here, Wooyoung. It's either me or Mingi." 

"Hey! How dare you–"

Mingi chuckles as the two go on to discuss who's the cute barista the anonymous has praised. "Anyway, look at my face. This is the definition of cute." Seonghwa cups his own cheeks with a wink and Mingi giggles while Wooyoung has a disgusted face on him.

"Nu-uh, you're not! I am _way_ cuter than you. Look at this–" Mingi laughs louder at Wooyoung who's overly batting his eyelashes with a pout.

Seonghwa rolls his eyes and looks at Mingi. "I guess we're forgetting Mingi over here. He's cute too. You see?" Mingi just blushes at the praise and shakes his head, "No, I'm not. I don't doubt it's about you two."

"Aww, newbie, that's so sweet of you." Wooyoung attacks to pinch Mingi's cheeks with a wide grin which surprises them.

"Oh, please, Wooyoung. I am the real barista here. Therefore, I am the cute one." Seonghwa remarks.

"Allow me to disagree!"

Mingi laughs as their discussion goes on as he watches from behind.

"Please, shut up," San says behind his hands when his friends keep on laughing because he's supposed to flirt with the barista, as a stupid dare, not ask for the Wi-Fi password. He should have known to not say it to them, about the barista that has taken his order earlier being cute. Now they are making fun of him and it will never end.

Jongho breathes and says between laughs, "You totally freaked out the moment that guy came here!" He cracks a laugh again.

"Hmm, I never knew San could ever be this shy. Interesting..." Hongjoong says after sipping his drink, whipped cream is left at the corner of his lips.

"I know. I think the world is nearing its end now." Yeosang says this time with a snicker and San just glares at him, and the others. "I swear I'm beginning to question my life decisions of befriending you guys," San says with a pout.

Yunho is the first to calm down from his laughter completely and smiles at San, "You know you love us."

San rolls his eyes and Yunho adds, "Come on, aren't you gonna continue with your dare? Or do you wanna give up?" The others quiet down now and look at San.

"Go on, San. What are you waiting for?" Jongho nudges his head to the counter where the cute barista is standing — named Song Mingi, as the nametag says — and San widens his eyes. "You want me to go there? Now?"

Jongho nods. "You blew out your chance when he was here, anyway. So you have to go there. Why? Are you scared?"

"I'm not!" San denies it a little forcefully.

"It's okay if you don't want to, San. I'm more interested in the fried chicken you will buy us." Yeosang says, his eyes twinkling when he mentions fried chicken. San swears Yeosang loves them more than he loves his friends. He glances at the counter where the three workers are in a deep discussion and sighs.

"If I get his number as well, you all owe me McDonald's." San looks at his friends as he stands up.

"Wow, the confidence." Yunho snickers and Hongjoong adds, "Let's see how long it'll last."

"Just go." Jongho shoos him away hurriedly.

San gulps as he's making his way towards the counter and stops midway when he hears Yunho saying from the back, "Go get him, San!" Which he throws a death glare at him and hurries up. The sooner he does this, the better.

"Um, excuse me,"

San calls out when he arrived, his voice sounds quieter than he intends to. One of the baristas, Mingi, thankfully, makes his way with just two strides to the cashier and San has his eyes on those long legs, thick thighs that starts triggering different kinds of imaginations behind his head.

Which he has to shake them out before anything.

"Yes, do you need anything?" Mingi asks with his sweet smile that San swears his heart is beginning to pound out of his chest. Curse him for having a thing for tall and big guys, Mingi just yells out San's boyfriend type.

San regains himself and says, more confident this time, "Yes, I do. Can I have a regular caramel milk tea with boba pearls?" He doesn't even drink that sugary drink, but he just orders what comes to mind because having Mingi looking at him while he waits doesn't allow him to think, and he has other motives being there; flirt with him.

"Would you like it less sugar or not?"

"Less sugar is okay." Mingi nods and San takes this chance, "Because your smile is sweet enough for me." That leaves him flustered and San smiles secretly at this. _So adorable._

Mingi clears his throat and San can clearly see his cheeks getting pink. "Um- Is that all?" He asks and San nods his head. San decides to wait there for his drink, all while listening to the other workers' audible conversation — something about who's cuter or whatever.

Mingi returns shortly with his drink then. "Here you go." San takes it with a smile but doesn't make a move to leave yet, causing the barista to ask, "Do you need anything else?"

But before San can answer that question, another worker calls him out, the one that's a little shorter than the other. "Hey, you over there." San points at himself, confused.

"Me?"

The worker nods. "Who do you think is cuter? Me or him?" He points at himself and the taller. San blinks in confusion at this random question.

"Wooyoung!" The worker next to the one who asked the question — Wooyoung, San thinks he hears it right — slaps his shoulder. "Please don't answer that." He tells San then.

"Ow, Seonghwa! I just have to know!"

San isn't about to think of answering that random question, but the three pairs of eyes are anticipating it. When he remembers back, Wooyoung didn't mention Mingi — who San thinks deserves the title cute, in his opinion. "So, who is it?"

"Uh, between you two?" San asks.

The one beside Wooyoung, — Seonghwa? — says, "Actually, Mingi counts too. Between the three of us." Mingi looks up at him and shakes his head. "What? No–"

"Then, definitely Mingi."

The three workers land their eyes at San, they all look surprised, but Mingi looks more than shocked and nearly choke on air. And then San sees Wooyoung smirking widely at Mingi. "Oh my god, newbie. Don't let this one go!"

Seonghwa hits Wooyoung, again. "Enough, Wooyoung. Go mop the floor."

"But I just did that an hour ago!"

"Then do it again, I don't care."

San looks at Mingi who shifts back his attention to him. "That was so random. Sorry about that, there's just someone who left a note saying one of us looks cute but they didn't mention the name, and you seemed like the only one who could be the judge. And please don't mind what my friend said. He's just messing around with you. He always does that." Mingi explains shyly.

San smiles and shakes his head. "It's no problem. And I'm sure that anonymous meant you."

"What do you mean?"

"The cutest barista, you."

Mingi, again, nearly cough at that. He swears his heart is beating faster than it already has since the beginning just because of this dimple guy. He also swears that he's beginning to have a crush on him. Well, you can't really blame him after a handsome stranger just constantly flirting with him.

The customer's words are what brings him back to reality. "Oh, about your question earlier. Yes, I do need something else." He says and Mingi straightens his back.

"Yes?"

"Can you write my name on this cup?" The customer asks and Mingi nods too quickly.

"Sure thing!"

He grabs a marker near the cashier and the dimple guy's cup. Maybe he's too excited or too nervous, Mingi's not sure, that he has forgotten the important thing. "What's your name?"

"San, but you can call me yours."

Mingi pretends (so hard) to not hear the last words, though his burning cheeks decide not to. He scribbles the name in silence and San adds also, "And if you want to, I mean, this is really optional and if you can't, then it's okay. I would like you to add another thing."

"Of course."

"Can you add your number?"

At that, Mingi glances up to meet San's eyes for the first time. San looks like he's joking, maybe, Mingi's not so sure because he's too focused on his heartbeat. He doesn't hesitate to write down his phone number and gives the drink back to San, who looks shocked at the number.

"I– Wow, you really..."

Suddenly, Mingi feels a wave of boldness hitting him as he says, "I never give out my number to strangers, but for you, I'll make it an exception." As if that's not enough, he even winks at San before he goes back to Seonghwa and Wooyoung. 

San's cheeks are glowing pink because of that and then he smirks. He comes back to his friends who are watching him and sits down, his cup on the table with the phone number written facing them. They all widen their eyes at that and San smirks.

"I'm going to eat a lot so you all better start counting your money." 

A chorus of groans are heard and San can only smile in victory. He looks back at the counter to see the cute barista getting teased by his co-workers.


End file.
